


He left me but you stayed.

by Stylishthickems123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rimming, Tony is alive, sex post argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123
Summary: Steve leaves Bucky for Peggy when he returned the stones.  Everyone helps Bucky pick up the pieces and he finds himself falling in love with Sam. The thing is Sam loves Bucky too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/ Stephen strange, Tony Stark/ James Rhodey Rhodes (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	He left me but you stayed.

"Bring him back!" Sam shouted frantically at Bruce or profesor Hulk. 

"I am trying!" Bruce shouted back clicking and flipping switches. Carelessly trying to get Steve back. 

Bucky looked over and saw him, even though he looked so different and much older, and Bucky couldn't see his face. He knew his Steve. His love. 

"Guys look." Bucky spoke. Sam and looked over and saw him sitting on the bench looking at the lake. 

Sam wasted no time in going over there. They talked but Bucky didn't let him self listen. A few minutes later Bucky saw Steve give Sam the shield. And Sam walked away. 

Bucky went next. The closer he got the more his stomach churned, the tighter his throat got. The more he wanted to run away and cry. 

But he kept walking and eventually, he felt himself sitting down.

"You chose her."

"I love her." Steve admitted. "When i lost you all of those years ago, I thought I had lost everything. But when she died, alone all those years ago, that hurt more than anything. The pain, it never got better. I love you Bucky and I always will. You showed me what love is. But I'm in love with Peggy carter and I can't apologize for that. In time you will find someone you feel that way about and you will understand why I did what I did." 

"I'm happy that you got the life that you wanted. And I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you. Congratulations, you got your happy ending. " Bucky said and he stood up. 

"One day, I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me Bucky, I truly do. " Steve told him. 

"Maybe someday I will. But today is not that day." Bucky sniffled before he walked off. 

Just that morning Steve had made love to him like he never had before and at first he just thought Steve had missed him because he'd been gone for five years. But it was because he was leaving, he knew that it would be their last time. 

Bucky walked inside of the cabin, Rhodey, Tony , and Morgan were in the living room napping in front of the tv. (Yes I kept him alive bc i can. They just amputated his arm.) 

Pepper and Stephen were in the kitchen making lunch. He rushed past the kitchen but Stephen had already seen him. 

"Bucky! Come on we are making chicken salad you are our designated taste tester." Stephen called. 

Bucky turned around and wiped his eyes before walking into the kitchen. 

"Grab a chair.... hey What happened?" Stephen asked. 

Bucky pulled a chair beside the kitchen counter and sat down. He looked down as more tears fell. 

"Steve he Um.... when he finished taking back the time stones he uh. He decided to go back to Peggy." Bucky sniffled.  
Stephen looked at Pepper before looking at Bucky.  
"I don't... I don't know what to do anymore.." Bucky sobbed. 

Stephen gently rubbed his back. "Hey It's okay there will be other guys." Stephen said. 

"No one as stupid as Steve." Bucky cried harder. "He was so dumb and I always had to get him out of trouble and who am I going to find stupid enough to do stupid things because they hate stupid bullies." Bucky sobbed harder. 

"Okay i know now is not the best time, but your eyeliner is great what kind are you using?" Stephen asked. 

"It's... It's sharpie!" Bucky sobbed. 

Stephen pulled Bucky into a hug. "Hey it's going to be okay. You are a bad bitch. The baddest bitch, and if Steve can't see that then that is his loss. I know that it hurts right now. But one day, you are going to find someone who loves and will always put you first. Because honey you deserve that much and more. Do you hear me?" Stephen asked. 

Bucky sniffled before looking up and responding a quiet "yes."

"Good now stop wasting your tears on a man who doesn't deserve them." Stephen spoke. 

Bucky nodded and pepper handed him the roll of paper towels. Bucky took them and muttered a polite 'thank you'. When he dried his eyes and calmed down, Stephen gave him water.

"So you really use sharpie as eyeliner?" Stephen asked. 

"Yes. It's durable and waterproof, and I don't have to reapply it every few hours." Bucky semi smiled. 

Tony walked in the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. When he opened the door and turned around seeing Bucky.

"Is robocop really crying or am I dreaming?" Tony asked. 

"Steve is a dick." Stephen said. 'Be nice' Stephen mouthed to Tony.

"Welcome to the squad. You put all your trust in him and he just rips your heart out of your chest. And then he gives you some stupid half assed apology, and next thing you know your cutting his face out of your pictures and replacing it with Channing Tatum because at least he can't hurt you." Tony said. 

"That was vaguely specific. You and Steve?" Bucky asked. 

"Yes we broke up in Siberia. Well he shoved his shield in my arc reactor leaving me stranded in the cold." Tony said. 

"I'm sorry, I never got to apologize to you for everything that I did. I don't know what good it will do but..."

"I was never mad at you maybe jealous he used to always go on about how great you were and then when the time came he chose you. Steve is the one who betrayed my trust not you so we are good. And my parents, I know that you didn't have a say in the matter, it wasn't you." Tony hummed. 

"Thank you." Bucky kind of smiled. 

Tony patted Buckys back. "You know your not half bad. We should grab a drink or two sometime."

"Yeah I'd like that." Bucky smiled. 

"And you are welcome to stay at casa de Rhodes Stark as long as you want." Tony smiled. "I mean until the tower is ready then this will just be a vacation home."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Bucky smiled. 

Slowly Bucky started healing, everyone helped him through it. The main person who stood by his side was Sam. 

Even after they moved into the tower. Whenever he needed anyone Sam was there, listening. Steve never listened not like Sam. 

"Are you out of your damn mind!" Bucky shouted at Sam. 

They just got back from a mission and Sam threw himself into danger without any hesitation. 

"Um no?" Sam questioned. 

Bucky shoved him lightly. "You could have gotten yourself killed do you want to die!" Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I was just doing my job what's it to you?" Sam asked and Bucky scoffed. 

"I didn't know getting yourself killed was a part of the job!" Bucky snapped. 

"Why do you care do much, the mission was a success, I made it out and so did you." Sam asked. 

Bucky glared at Sam before shoving him again. "Go to hell." He huffed walking away but Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sam asked. 

"My problem?" Bucky asked. 

"Yes you get all cold and then you want someone to listen to you and now you are all up in my face yelling at me for pushing you out of the way." Sam snapped. "You are just so infuriating...."

Sam felt Bucky pull him into a kiss. A very hot passionate steamy kiss. Pushed Bucky onto his dresser before pulling him closer. Bucky's hands made their way to Sam's hair and wrapped is legs around Sam's waist Sam pulled away and Bucky whined. 

Sam grinned before pressing small kisses to Buckys lips as his thumbs caressed Bucky's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry for yelling I just got so scared and I can't lose you too because..." Bucky started 

"Shhh." Sam hummed looking into his eyes. "It's okay." 

Sam ran his thumb over Buckys lips. "It's okay darling." Sam whispered. "I'm not going anywhere no time soon." 

Bucky pressed another kiss to Sam's lips, this time it was much slower. Their clothes started coming off. Getting thrown in every direction. As soon as they were naked Sam pushed Bucky onto the bed pressing a kiss to the middle of his spine. Bucky relaxed into the soft sheets as Sam kiss down his spine. Sam lifted Buckys hips slightly before spreading his cheeks. Sam dove in, his tongue teasing Buckys hole. Bucky gasped pushing his ass back as Sam dove in. 

Bucky moaned into a pillow , and Sam needed to hear more of him. Sam teased Bucky with his tongue and fingers until his thighs trembled. Until all he could cry out was "please" and then he pulled away and flipped them over pulling Bucky on top of his cock. Bucky screamed out and Sam watched as he fell apart. Over and over again. They kissed each other until they couldn't breathe. 

Sam took him in every position he could think of. When it was over Bucky sobbed into his chest. Sam just held him until he had no tears left to cry. 

It was different waking up the next morning. It wasn't to an empty bed like it used to be. Bucky remembered how Steve always woke up early to run, he used to always wake up alone.

Sam wasn't in bed but it was still warm, and Bucky heard the shower running. Bucky rubbed the sleep from his eyes before joining Sam in the shower. 

"Good morning." He mumbled wrapping his arms around Sam. "Good morning baby." Sam hummed turning around. 

Sam made love to Bucky like he was the only man in the world. Bucky took him in , all of him. Because if there was one thing he was more than sure of, He might not have been enough for Steve to stay, but to Sam he's more than enough reason to always stay.


End file.
